Embodiments of the present invention are related generally to gaming and more specifically to techniques for generating random awards.
Conventional gaming devices have a top award called a jackpot that is limited by the probability of aligning a finite number of jackpot indicia. In order for a gaming device to remain profitable over time, the amount of awards multiplied by the probability of winning the awards is less than the average amount wagered in winning the awards. In order for a gaming device to payout a large predetermined jackpot, for example, $100,000, the odds of winning the jackpot must be extremely low in order for the machine to be profitable over time. Because of this, it normally takes long periods of time between large jackpot payouts. Even though players are still attracted to the opportunity of winning a $100,000 dollars, disadvantageously, because of the low frequency of winners and the extremely low probability of winning, players tend to lose interest in playing and tend to move on to games that have a higher frequency of winning a jackpot.
Conventional progressive gaming systems have been used to produce progressive pools, ranging from thousands to millions of dollars by using a progressive gaming system in conjunction with a gaming device or devices. In most of these systems, a number of gaming devices and/or location are coupled to a central computer system. As wagers are placed in the gaming devices, a portion of each wager is contributed to at least one progressive pool. As contributions are made to the progressive pool, the size of the pool grows until it is awarded to a player. When the player properly aligns a predetermined set of indicia on the gaming device the entire pool is paid. These progressive amounts are displayed on the gaming device and/or showcased on a display above the individual gaming device or a group of gaming devices.
While the above gaming devices and progressive gaming system with its added progressive pool have proved satisfactory in stimulating game play on the coupled gaming devices, disadvantageously, it has been observed that game play tends to decrease immediately after the total progressive pool has been won. Not until the displayed current pool value increases considerably above the initially reset base value does game play increase to its more usual levels. This fall-off in game play is a result of the players on the gaming devices being reluctant to institute game play when the displayed current pool value is close to the initial base value, since the players know that the value will likely increase to a more substantial level. Fall-off in game play at any time is undesirable and detracts from the benefits of the added progressive gaming system.
It should be noted that increased payoffs are being demanded by the market to maintain and increase player appeal. Nevertheless, the probability of win and payout that allows for a reasonable business profit must be assured to casino owners. Generally the profit-hold objectives before taxes and operational costs that are deducted are in a range as low as 2.7% and generally up to 15%. Hence, the higher payoffs for a winning indicia combination is counterbalanced with less probability for the high win combination of indicia.
Disadvantageously, the probability of hitting a large progressive award on a gaming device is extremely low, thus causing long periods of time to pass by, between winners, of the large progressive award pools. Even though players are still attracted to the chance of winning over a million dollars, because of the low frequency of winners and the extremely low probability of winning, players tend to lose interest in playing and tend to move on to games that have higher odds frequency of winning jackpots.
In addition, progressive pools increase as wagers are placed in the gaming devices, a portion of each wager is contributed to at least one progressive pool. As contributions are made to the progressive pool, the size of the pool grows until it is awarded to a player. Because a portion of the wager from each gaming device is the only way to contribute to the progressive pool, when game play (coin-in) decreases the progressive pool increments at a slower rate, causing less excitement and player appeal. Disadvantageously, because of this and fall-off, progressive pools can remain stagnant for long periods of time creating a loss in revenues for the Gambling Establishments.